The Battle For Jake
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes Place during Elizabeth's affair with Nikolas. Elzabeth gets reckless with Jake, forcing Jason to take action
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own General Hospital or any of its characters

**The Battle For Jake**

Elizabeth quickly got her two sleepy children into the car to take them to her grandmother's house. She just got a call from Nikolas saying that he wanted to see her.

"Cameron, buckle up," she said as she buckled Jake's seatbelt.

"Mommy, Jake needs his seat," said six-year-old Cameron, referring to Jake's car seat.

Elizabeth new that she was supposed to have Jake in a child seat, but it was in Lucky's car and she couldn't exactly tell him that she wanted to drop the boys of at her grandmother's so she could continue her affair with his brother. She figured it would be fine anyway. Nothing ever happened when they were driving. "It will be okay, Cam. We're not going far."

Elizabeth then got into the car and started driving. She was one stop light away from her grandmother's house when a car running a red light slammed into her. The last thing she heard before passing out was her sons' screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was currently in his apartment with Sam discussing their relationship. "So, do you think we should try again?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you think you can forgive me?" asked Sam.

Jason knew that she was speaking of the time she'd stood by as Jake was kidnapped. He'd had a really hard time getting past that, but he did realize that he was partly at fault. He should have been honest with her from the beginning. The fact that he wasn't helped to drive her over the edge. He also realized that she'd also saved Jake's life, something he was eternally grateful for.

"Yes. I was partly to blame as well and you did save Jake from the Russians," Jason told her.

"I don't know if I could be as forgiving as you. If someone had watched my baby get stolen, I don't think I could ever forgive them," Sam told him. "What I did was horrible. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it."

"And I forgive you. Do you think you can for forgive me?" Jason asked.

Sam turned to him confused. "Forgive you for what?"

"For keeping the truth about Jake from you and for threatening you," Jason answered. Of all the things that he had done threatening Sam was what he regretted the most.

Sam opened her mouth to answer when she heard Jason's phone go off.

Jason pulled his phone out. "It's Monica."

"Go ahead. It might be important," said Sam.

Jason answered the phone and put it up to his ear. "Monica, what's wrong?" Jason asked and started listening. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Is he alright? Okay, I'll be right there," he said and quickly hung up.

"What is it?" an alarmed Sam asked.

"Jake's in the hospital," Jason answered and quickly got up.

Sam quickly got up as well and followed Jason out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason rushed into the ER about ten minutes later with Sam close behind. He ran up to the reception desk, where he found Epiphany. "Where's Doctor Quartermaine?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" she asked rudely.

"Epiphany please, we have to talk to Monica. It's important," Sam pleaded.

"She's in cubical 1, but you can't go in there," Epiphany said.

Jason ignored her and started towards the cubicle, where he found Monica, Robin, and Patrick.

Monica turned to her son. "Jason, he's fine."

Jason looked over her shoulder and saw that Jake was indeed okay, aside from a bandage on his head that seemed to be from stitches. "He's okay. Can I pick him up?" he asked as he reached his arms out for Jake, who gladly reached for him. Jason carefully picked Jake up and held him close.

Robin and Patrick looked at each other confused. They didn't understand why Jason was so worried about a child he didn't even know.

"He' fine, I promise," said Monica. "Jason the reason I called you is because Jake was found in the car without a car seat."

"What? Who was he with? The babysitter?" Jason asked. He knew that he couldn't have been with Elizabeth or Lucky. They would never put Jake in the car with no car seat.

"No, it was Elizabeth," Monica informed him.

Jason couldn't believe his ears. Elizabeth had knowingly and willfully put his son at risk. "Where was she going?"

"Cameron said that she was taking them to Audrey's, so she could go see Nikolas," she answered.

Jason was furious when he heard this. He knew that Elizabeth was sleeping with Nikolas, so this told him that she had put Jake in danger, so she could continue her affair. "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked enraged.

"She's in the cubicle just to this one. Nikolas is with her," Monica answered.

Jason handed Jake over to Sam and then left.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jason opened the curtain of the next cubical angrily. He found Elizabeth on the bed and Nikolas talking to her.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

Let me ask you a question, Elizabeth. Was it really that important to you? Was sleeping with Nikolas really worth your son's safety?" Jason asked angrily.

Nikolas stood up and approached him threateningly. "You're out of line."

"No, you are. Get out of my face," He demanded.

"Jason, it was an accident," Elizabeth defended.

"The crash itself may have been an accident, but putting Jake in the car without a car seat wasn't," said Jason.

"This has nothing to do with you," Nikolas said.

"It has everything to do with me. Jake is my son," Jason told him, not caring about the secret anymore.

"Jason, do you have any idea what you just did? You just put Jake in danger," said Elizabeth.

"Don't talk to me about putting Jake in danger. You're the one that put our 3-year-old son in the car without a car seat," Jason pointed out. "You know, all this time, I stayed away from Jake because I thought that being with me was dangerous, but it turns out that him being with you is also dangerous."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that I promised to protect Jake from anything that could hurt him and that is exactly what I intend to do," Jason said coldly before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jason got back to Jake and Sam, They were alone and Sam was sitting on the bed holding Jake.

"How did it go with Elizabeth?" asked Sam.

"She doesn't seem to think she did anything wrong," Jason said angrily.

Sam sighed. "I'll never understand how she could put her child at risk like that."

"Well, she's not going to get the chance to do it again," he said fiercely.

"What are you saying?" asked Sam.

"I can't let Elizabeth put Jake at risk. He could have died tonight, Sam," said Jason.

"Yeah, but the reasons that you decided to stay out of Jake's life are still there," she reminded.

"I know, but at least with me, he will have protection. I won't have to worry about him being killed because his mother didn't put him in a car seat. As dangerous as my world is to Jake, I'm starting to believe that Elizabeth is more dangerous," Jason explained.

"Jason, you don't have to convince me that Jake should have his father in his life. I just want to make sure that you understand what you're in for," said Sam. "Forget the danger for a minute. Getting custody of Jake will not be easy. First, you're going to have to establish paternity. Right now, Lucky is listed as the legal father. You're going to have to prove that he isn't. Then, you're going to have to prove to a judge that you are the better parent, which is also going to be no easy task, especially given that you haven't been in Jake's life all these years."

"I know it won't be easy, but Jake can't stay with Elizabeth. She is just not safe for him. She put her need to cheat on Lucky above my son's life. That is unacceptable," he said.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind. It was Lucky.

"Lucky, can I talk to you outside?" asked Jason.

Lucky lead the way back into the waiting room. "You shouldn't be here, Jason."

"No, it's Jake that shouldn't be here," Jason corrected.

"What does that mean? It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone," said Lucky.

"No, it couldn't have happened to anyone because anyone else would have had the sense to put Jake in a car seat," he fumed.

"It was a one time thing," defended Lucky.

Jason was dumbfounded. Lucky was actually defended what Elizabeth did. "Are you kidding me? Jake could have been killed."

"But, he wasn't," Lucky pointed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Because of pure dumb luck. What if he's not so lucky next time?"

"There's not going to be a next time," he assured.

"You're right, there's not," Jason said pointedly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucky asked taking a step forward.

Jason didn't back down. "It means that if you want to keep your head in the clouds where Elizabeth is concerned, you go right ahead, but I will not let the two of you put my son at risk."

"Think real hard before you go there, Jason," warned Lucky.

"It's not a good idea to threaten me, Lucky," he said dangerously.

"You won't win," Lucky told him.

"We'll see," Jason said. He started to walk away, but then turned to Lucky. "By the way, did Elizabeth tell you that the reason she was on the road that night was so she could get rid of the kids and go cheat on you with your brother?" Jason asked before leaving without giving Lucky a chance to respond.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when Diane showed up. She was less than thrilled to be there in the middle of the night.

"Alright Jason, what was important that it couldn't' wait until morning?" asked Diane.

"I need custody of my son," he told her.

"Your son?" asked a surprised Diane.

"Jake Spencer is my son," Jason explained.

"Have you known about this the whole time?" she asked.

"Yes. I decided to stay away to keep him safe," he answered.

"What's changed?" she asked, taking s seat next to him.

"Well, while my world might be dangerous, Elizabeth is dangerous to him as well, maybe even more dangerous," replied Jason.

"How so?" she asked.

"Elizabeth put Jake into a car without a car seat without a car seat and then got into an accident. My son could have been killed," Jason said irately.

"Where was she going? Was she coming here because if she was, she could say that it was an emergence?" she asked.

"No, she was bringing the boys to her grandmother's so she could go sleep with Nikolas Cassidine," He explained.

"Can you prove this?" asked Diane.

"Well, I can't prove that they were having an affair, but Cameron said that that's where Elizabeth was going tonight," said Jason.

"Okay, first things first, we need to establish paternity," she told him.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"We go to court and get an order," answered Diane.

"How long will that take?" asked Jason.

"A day or two," Diane replied.

"What happens to Jake in the meantime?" asked a concerned Jason.

Diane sighed. "Child services will have to be called. Jake will be put into foster care until a decision can be made."

Jason put his face in his hands. He didn't want this. He didn't' want Jake to be placed with a bunch of strangers. "There has to be something else you can do."

Diane shook her head. "There isn't. The truth is, they've probably already been called. It's standard procedure when a child Jake's age is found to be in a car with no car seat," she told him. "I know you don't want Jake in a foster home, but from what you told me, he'd be safer there than with Elizabeth."

"How long would he have to be there?" asked Jason.

"Hopefully just long enough for us to establish paternity, but maybe longer. A judge might decide that Jake should stay in foster care until sole custody can be determined," she answered.

Jason sighed. He hated this. He hated the idea of strangers taking care of his son, but he knew that Diane was right. Jake was safer in foster care than he was with Elizabeth. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason walked into his son's room. He saw that Jake was asleep on the bed and that Sam sleeping in the chair next to him. He walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Jason, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Social Services is going to take Jake," answered Jason.

"What? Why?' she asked.

"Because no one knows I'm the father and it's too dangerous for him to be with Elizabeth," Jason explained.

"When are they taking him?" asked Sam.

"Soon," Jason said sadly.

"Make that now. Monica is coming this way and she is with a woman that screams government agency," Sam said.

Jason quickly picked up Jake, who was woken up by the movement.

"Jason, this is Mrs. Smith. She's with child services," Monica told him gently.

"Just give me a minute, okay," he begged.

Mrs. Smith smiled and nodded.

"Jake, this nice lady is going to take you someplace where you can sleep and maybe there will be other kids to play with tomorrow. It's going to okay," Jason told his son, trying to keep himself form crying in front of the boy.

"Kay," said Jake.

Jason held Jake close for a minute and then handed him over to the social worker. He watched them leave and then fell down to the floor.

Monica and Sam went to Jason's side. "It won't be for long," Sam said.

Jason nodded.

"He'll be with us soon," Sam soothed.

Jason grabbed on to her as if his life depended on it and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days later, Jason and Sam were at the penthouse getting ready for court. It was the hearing for the request for a paternity test. It was also a hearing to decide whether or not Jake would go home with Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"What if they let Jake go home with Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"That's not going to happen. There is no way that any judge is going to give Elizabeth custody after what she did," Sam assured him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Carly came through. "Jason, I need your help."

"Carly, now is not the time," said Jason. He couldn't deal with Carly and her dramatics today.

Carly looked him over and was confused.. The only time Jason wore a suit was for court or funerals. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I'm due in court," he answered.

"Why? What happened?" asked Carly.

"You might as well tell her. She's going to find out eventually," said Sam.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, but I really don't want to hear her say 'I told you so' right now."

"I wouldn't do that," Carly denied.

Both Jason and Sam looked at her pointedly.

"Okay, I would, but tell me anyway," she demanded.

"I'm filing for custody Jake," Jason told her.

Carly looked like Christmas had come early when he said this. "That's great. It's about time, but what changed your mind?"

"Elizabeth got into an accident the other night. She was driving the boys to her grandmother's house and Jake wasn't in a car seat," Jason explained.

Carly was stunned, She'd never liked Elizabeth, but not even she imagined that the woman could be that dumb. "Wow, she's even more stupid than I imagined. What the hell was she thinking? Putting a three year old in a car without a car seat. Please tell me he's not with her right now."

"He's not. He's in foster car," Jason said sadly.

'I'm sorry, Jason, but he's better off there than with her," Carly told him.

"I know," he said.

"We better go, Jason," Sam said.

"Oh, I'm coming too," Carly said.

Jason sighed "Carly,"

"I'm coming whether you like it or not," she said forcefully.

"Fine, but do me a favor and don't help," Jason relented before the three of them walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning everyone," The judge greeted. "We're hear to determine whether the child know as Jacob Martin Spencer should be returned to his mother. Are all the parties present?"

"Yes your honor," stated both attorneys.

"Mr. Nelson, you go first," he said to the attorney representing child services.

"Thank you, your honor. We are recommending that Jake remain in foster care. The other night Ms. Webber put her three year old son in a car without a car seat and then got into an accident with him and her older son. This is clearly child endangerment and we ask that you not return his custody to her," Mr. Nelson said.

"Ms. Davis," The Judge said motioning for Alexis to present her case.

"Thank you, your honor. Ms. Webber is aware of mistake regarding her son and we ask that she be given another chance. She has been an excellent mother until now."

Diane stood up at this point. "Your honor, before you rule, I have another matter that needs to be addressed.

"Ms. Millar, what's your business in these proceedings?" asked the Judge.

"My client, Jason Morgan has reason to believe that he is biological father of the child in question," Diane answered.

"Mr. Morgan, please rise," he said.

Jason quickly stood up.

"You believe yourself to be the father of this child?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, your honor," replied Jason.

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" he asked.

"Elizabeth told me," Jason answered.

"How long ago did she tell you that this was your child?" the Judge asked.

"Before he was born," he admitted.

"Why did it take you so long to come forward, Mr. Morgan?" The Judge wondered.

"Elizabeth asked me to stay away. I agreed because I thought he'd be better off. I was wrong," said Jason.

"If it is established that you're the father, are you planning to seek custody?" he asked.

"Yes, your honor," Jason replied.

Alright, you can sit down now, Mr. Morgan." Said the Judge. He then turned to address the entire court. "I am issuing an order for paternity for the child known as Jacob Spencer, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., and Jason Morgan. This court will reconvene this time next week when the results should be in. Court is adjourned," he said banging the gavel.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Jason and Sam were back at the courthouse with positive proof that Jake was Jason's son. They now had to show it to the judge and hope that he would give Jason custody.

"So, what you think my chances are?" Jason asked Diane.

"Well. The courts have changed over the years, but mothers are still favored in custody disputes," Diane said.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?" asked Jason.

"No, I'm not. Judge Nolan is usually fair, but there are issues on both sides. Elizabeth put Jake in danger, but it could be argued that you will end up putting him in danger as well. This could get very ugly," Diane warned.

"All rise," said Judge Nolan's clerk.

Everyone stood up.

"Be seated," the judge ordered. "Alright, we are once again here to determine custody of Jacob Martin Spencer. Do we have the DNA results?" he asked.

Diane stood up. "We do, your honor," she said handing the envelope to the bailiff, who in turn handed it to the judge.

Judge Nolan took the results and started reading them. Once he was finished he turned back to the court. "Let the record show that Jason Morgan is the biological father of Jacob."

Diane once again stood up. "Your honor, in that case, I request that the child be turned over to his father."

"Your honor, I object," Alexis said standing up. Mr. Morgan may be the child's natural father, but my client has raised her son with her ex husband since the day he was born. He belongs with them."

"Your honor, it is clear from the latest incident that Ms. Webber is not fit to raise this child," Diane argued.

"Alright, both of you sit down," ordered Judge Nolan. "Mr. Morgan, do you want custody of your son?" he asked.

"Yes, your honor," answered Jason.

"And Ms. Webber, I assume you want custody as well," the judge guessed.

"Of course, your honor," replied Elizabeth.

"Alright, under the circumstance, I think that it is best for Jacob to remain right where he is until this matter is resolved. This court will reconvene on custody in two weeks from today. Court is adjourned," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but we knew it was a long shot," Diane said.

Jason nodded and started to leave with Sam.

"Jason wait," called Elizabeth.

Jason turned to look at her. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Why are you doing this? Do you hate me this much?" she asked.

"Not everything is about you, Elizabeth. This is about Jake. I let you convince me to stay away from Jake because it was too dangerous," he said.

"It still is," argued Elizabeth.

"Maybe, maybe not, but either way, you're more dangerous," said Jason. "At least with me, he'll be safe in the car."

"It's not going to happen again," she assured him.

"You're right, it's not because I'm going to make sure that you're never left alone with Jake again," Jason said before walking out with Sam.

After Jason and Sam left, Carly, who'd come for moral support stepped forward. "You know I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this stupid."

"I don't need judgment from the woman who's been with half the guys in town," Elizabeth snarled.

Carly laughed. "Spoken from the woman who's cheating with her fiancee's brother."

"You don't' know anything about me," she said.

"I know you endangered your son's life so you could have a go with your lover," Carly retorted. "That is one thing that I've never done. I have never and would never put my kids in danger like that."

"Really? You don't think having them around Sonny is dangerous?" asked Elizabeth.

"Say what you want, but my kids were always in car seats when they were supposed to be," Carly said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason, Sam, and Diane were sitting in Jason's living room discussing strategy. "So, how do we do this?" asked Jason.

"We need to prove that Elizabeth is an unfit mother," Diane answered.

"Well, that shouldn't be a big problem after what she did," said Sam.

"The problem lies in making the court see that it is not too dangerous for Jake to be around Jason," Diane explained. First things first. We need to prove what Elizabeth did and why. Now, to do that, we need to put Cameron on the stand."

"Cameron is a child. He shouldn't be involved in this," said Jason. He didn't like the idea of using a child to get what he wanted.

"Jason, I understand what you're saying, but Cameron's testimony could make the difference of you getting custody of Jake or not," said Diane.

Jason sighed. He didn't like it. He hated the thought of making Cameron testify against his mother, but Jake was priority. He bad to focus on him, besides, it was probably better that Cameron be taking from Elizabeth as well. "Okay," he said.

"We also need to prove that Elizabeth was having an affair with Nikolas and that that is why she had the boys in the car that night," said Diane.

"We can prove that she was going to see Nikolas, but we can't prove the affair," said Jason.

"You saw them together, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, we both have, but that's not proof," said Jason.

"It's enough for a custody case," said Diane. "Now, does Lucky know about the affair?"

he nodded. "I told him the same night I told him I was suing for custody of Jake, but I'm not sure he believed me."

"I'm assuming he didn't given that he is supporting Elizabeth," said Diane.

Jason and Sam looked down.

"Don't despair. This works in our favor," she said

"How?" asked Sam.

"Lucky is aware of the facts. That means that he is supporting a woman who willfully put her child in danger. The court won't be happy about that, so it is unlikely that he could make a play for custody," Diane answered.

Jason and Sam nodded.

"Now, there is something else we need to discuss," she said.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"If we win this case, there is a very good chance that Elizabeth will lose Cameron. Now, if that happens, would you be willing to take him?" asked Diane.

"Would we even be able to?" asked Jason.

"Normally no, but Elizabeth has very little family in Port Charles. She only has her grandmother, who is very old. The court wouldn't see her as a good candidate to raise a child. You are the father of Cameron's little brother. The court doesn't like separating siblings. Now, you can't sue for custody of him, but if he is taken from Elizabeth, I could make a play to have him given to you," Diane explained.

Jason turned to Sam. He didn't have a problem with taking Cameron, but he wouldn't do it if Sam had a problem with it. She didn't sign on for this. Jake was different. He was Jason's son and Sam knew that he would always come first in Jason's eyes, but Cam was not. He couldn't just expect her to be okay with this.

Sam nodded her agreement. "We'd be willing to take him."

"Okay," Diane said as she started to get up. "I will see you both tomorrow in court."

Jason got up and walked her to the door. "Thanks Diane."

"Thank me when you get my bill," Diane quipped before walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we here to determine proper custody of Jacob Spencer. Ms. Miller, are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the judge.

"We are, Your Honor. We call Dr. Monica Quartermain to the stand," said Diane. A second later Monica made her way to the witness stand. "Dr. Quartermain, could you tell us in your own words what happened with your grandson, Jake on the night of January 20 of this year?"

"Yes. I was in the ER when Elizabeth and her two sons were brought into the ER. Jake sustained a cut on his head that we closed with stitches," said Monica.

"And did you become aware of any problems with the accident?" she asked.

"Yes. Elizabeth's older son, Cameron told me that Jake hadn't been in a car seat when the accident occurred," answered Monica.

"Dr. Quartermain, how old is a child supposed to be before they are allowed to ride in a car without a car seat?' asked Diane.

"It depends on their weight, but usually around five or six," she responded.

"And how old is Jake?" Diane questioned.

"Three," said Monica.

"Nothing further, Your Honor," said Diane as she went to sit down.

Alexis then stood up to question Monica. "Dr. Quartermain, was Jake critically injured?"

"No," said Monica.

"In fact, he was released the same day that he was admitted, wasn't he?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," she answered.

"Nothing further."

Monica then stepped down and sat back down in the gallery.

"We call Cameron Webber to the stand, Your Honor," said Diane.

Alexis stood upt. "Objection, Your Honor. Cameron Webber is a child. He should not be a part of this."

"Your honor, Ms. Webber made him apart of this when she put his younger brother in the car without a car seat. Cameron Webber was a witness to this. The court needs to hear from him," Diane argued.

"I'm going to allow it, but tread lightly Ms. Miller. The last thing we want is to traumatize a six year old," said the judge.

"Of course, Your honor," said Diane.

"A few seconds later, the bailiff walked in with Cameron. Cameron looked at his mother and smiled and then waved at Jason before sitting on the witness stand.

Diane smiled as she approached Cameron. "Hello Cameron."

"Hi," he said.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a couple of questions?" asked Diane.

Cameron nodded.

"Okay. Do you remember when your mom got into the car accident," she asked.

"Yes," said Cam.

"When you got into the car, did you put a seatbelt on?" asked Diane.

"Yes," he answered.

"Where was Jake?" questioned Diane.

"He was next to me," answered Cam.

"Was he in his car seat?" she asked.

"No. I told Mommy that he should be, but she said it would be okay," Cam said.

"Do you know where you were going, Cameron?" Diane asked.

"We were going to Gram's house," he answered.

"Do you know why?" asked Daine.

Cam nodded. "Mommy wanted to visit Uncle Nikolas."

"Thank you, Cameron. You have been a great help," Diane said as she went to sit down.

"No questions, Your honor," said Alexis.

Cameron was then quickly led off the stand and out of the courtroom.

"Your honor, we call Samantha McCall to the stand," said Diane. Sam quickly walked up to the stand. "Ms. McCall, what is your connection to Jason Morgan?

"We are in a relationship," Sam answered.

"Do you support your boyfriends decision to seek custody of his son?" asked Diane.

"Of course," said Sam.

"Do you know a Nikolas Cassidine, Ms. McCall?"

"Yes, he's my cousin," she answered.

"Do you know of any type of relationship between your cousin and Elizabeth Webber?" asked Diane.

"Yes, I've seen them kissing," Sam answered.

"In a platonic way?" she asked.

"No. It was the same way that you would kiss a boyfriend," Sam clarified.

"Nothing further," Diane said before sitting down.

Alexis then stood up to question Sam. "Ms. McCall, did you know that Jake was Jason Morgan's son before it was addressed in court?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"When did you find out?"

"Not long after Jake was born?" she answered

:"Did it upset you?" asked Alexis.

"Of course it did. Not because Jake was Jason's, but because Jason lied about it," Sam explained.

"Jake was kidnapped at some point, Yea?"

"Yes," Sam said nervously.

"Did you see it happen?" asked Alexis.

"Objection!" Diane said standing up. "There is absolutely no proof of any wrong doing on Ms. McCall's part."

"Sustained," said the judge.

"You don't like my client do you, Ms. McCall?" asked Alexis.

"No, I do not," Sam answered.

"How are you going to feel about a child that is half Elizabeth Webber's and half your boyfriend's?"

"Your suggesting that I will resent Jake because of who his mother is?" asked Sam. Nothing could be further from the truth. When I look at Jake, I don't see Elizabeth or Jason. I see an innocent little boy, who deserves the best life possible and with his father he will get it," Sam said.

"Nothing further, Your honor," said Alexis.

Sam glared daggers at Alexis as she made her way back to her seat.

"Ms. Miller," the judge prompted.

"I call Jason Morgan to the stand," said Diane.

Jason slowly made his way to the stand and took his seat.

"Mr. Morgan, can you tell the court how long you've known that the child known as Jacob Martin Spencer was your son?" asked Diane.

"Since before he was born," he answered.

"And why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"Because Elizabeth asked me not to. She said he would be safer and happier with Lucky as his father," said Jason.

"Why come forward now?" asked Diane.

"Because Elizabeth put Jake in danger. He could have died. I can't just ignore that and walk away," he explained.

"Do you love Jake?"

"With all my heart," Jason answered.

"Thank you," Diane said as she sat down.

"You say that Elizabeth put Jake in danger. Isn't your life dangerous, Mr. Morgan?" asked Alexis.

"Maybe, but I don't take unnecessary risks," said Jason.

"Are you related to a boy named Michael Corinthos III?"

"He's my nephew," he answered.

"Michael was shot awhile back wasn't he?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Jason.

"Was it or was it not because of yours and your boss' enemies?"

"I can't why the person that shot Michael shot him," he said.

"But wasn't the shooter after his father, Sonny Corinthos?" asked Alexis.

"That is a theory," Jason admitted.

"So, what's to stop that from happening with Jake?"

"I won't take the same risks that Sonny took with Michael," Jason stated. "Look, it's true. My life can be dangerous. I have enemies, but so does Lucky Spencer. He's a cop. He probably has more enemies than I do," he explained.

"Nothing further," said Alexis.

"Ms. Miller, do you have any other witnesses?" asked the judge.

"No, Your Honor," said Diane.

"Alright, we are going to take a twenty-four hour recess," he said before banging the gavel. "Court is adjourned,"


	9. Chapter 9

"Court is back session with Morgan verses Webber in the matter of the minor child Jacob Martin Spencer," said the judge. "Ms. Davis, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, Your Honor. We call Nikolas Cassadine to the stand," said Alexis.

Nikolas made his way from next to Lucky to the witness stand.

"Mr. Cassadine, How do you know Elizabeth Webber?" she asked.

"She was my sister-in-law and she soon will be again," answered Nikolas.

"So, is it safe to say that you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes," he said.

"Mr. Cassadine, are you having an affair with Elizabeth Webber?" asked Alexis.

"Of course not. I would never do something like that to my brother," said Nikolas.

"Thank you," she said before sitting down.

Diane then stood up to question Nikolas. "You say you weren't having an affair with Ms. Webber. How do explain the fact that people saw you kiss Miss Webber?"

"Well, they must be mistaking or lying," answered Nikolas.

"Oh, I see. Everyone is lying except for you and Ms. Webber,"

"They must be," he said.

One more question Mr. Cassadine. Why was Ms. Webber going to your home the night of the accident?"

"She's a friend. We were going to talk," Nikolas replied.

"You were going to talk at 11:00 at night?" Diane asked skeptically.

"Yes," he said.

"Nothing further," said Diane.

Alexis stood up again. "We call Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. to the stand."

Luck then got up and took Nikolas' place on the stand.

"Mr. Spencer, how long have you known that Jake was not your son?"

"I found out a few months after Jake was born," said Lucky.

"Did it change the way you felt about him?" asked Alexis.

"Of course not," said Lucky.

"Have you heard the accusation that your ex and future wife has been cheating on you with your brother?"

"Yes, I have," he said.

"And do you believe it?" Alexis asked.

"Of course not. Neither Elizabeth or Nikolas would do that to me," Lucky said confidently.

"Do you consider Elizabeth to be a good mother?"

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Do you trust her with your son's?" asked Alexis.

"Objection. Neither of Ms. Webber's son's belong to Mr. Spencer.

"Sustained," said the judge.

"I'll rephrase," said Alexis. "Do you think that Ms. Webber should be trusted with her children?"

"Of course," said Lucky.

"No further questions."

Diane then stood up and approached Lucky. "You say that Ms. Webber is a good mother. Would a good mother put her three year old in a car without a car seat?"

"It was a mistake," Lucky defended.

"A mistake that could have cost Jake his life, could it not?"

"Well, I guess it could have, but it didn't," he argued.

"Mr. Spencer, you are a police detective, correct?" asked Diane.

'Yes," answered Lucky.

"Have you seen accidents with young children who were not in car seats?"

"I have," he acknowledged.

"How often do the children in those conditions survive?" Diane asked.

"Not often, but-"

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer. No further questions." Diane said cutting him off.

Alexis stood up once more. "We call Elizabeth Webber to the stand."

Elizabeth got up and made her way to the witness stand.

"Ms. Webber, why did you lie about your son's paternity?" asked Alexis.

"I thought that Jake would be safer with Lucky as his father," she answered.

"And has he been?"

"Without a doubt. Just look at Michael. In his short life, he's been kidnapped more than once, he's been armed with bodyguards, and he's been shot. I don't want that for Jake," said Elizabeth.

"So, is it safe to say that you do not think that Jake would be as safe as he's been with Jason Morgan?"

"Of course he wouldn't," she said confidently.

"Nothing further," said Alexis as she sat down.

Diane smirked as she approached Elizabeth. "You say that Mr. Morgan is a danger to Jake, but aren't you dangerous to him as well?

"No. No one around me wants to hurt Jake," said Elizabeth.

"I meant you, Ms. Webber. You, yourself are a danger to your children. Did you not put your son in a car without a car seat?"

"It was one mistake. It will never happen again," she assured.

"You mentioned all the danger that has followed Michael Corinthos III. Hasn't your son has some of that same kind of danger?" asked Diane.

"I don't' know what you mean," said Elizabeth.

"Let me be more specific. Your son has been kidnapped while in your care, hasn't he?"

"That was because of Jason," she said.

"So, it's Jason's fault that a deranged woman kidnapped your child when you were just a few feet away from him. Was it also Jason's fault that you left your son in your house to nearly die in a fire? And was it Jason's fault that your son suffered a head injury due to an accident because you weren't paying attention to him? It seems that Jake has also suffered a lot in his short life, though no fault of my client," Diane said before going to sit down.

The judge then addressed the court. "Alright, I think I've heard enough. We will adjourn until I've come up with a decision," he said before banging the gavel and releasing everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

During the next few days, Jason was on pins and needles. He was scared out of his mind that the judge wouldn't give him custody. It had been three days and the longer it took for an answer, the more scared he got.

Sam walked downstairs and saw Jason on the couch. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm worried. It's been days. What if they don't give me custody?"

Sam sighed. "Look, I can't tell you that you'll be given custody. All I can do is tell you that I'm on your side and not to give up," Sam said.

Just then the phone started ringing.

Jason snatched up the phone in the middle of the first ring. "Hello," he said nervously. "Okay, we'll be right there," he announced before turning to Sam. "The judge made a decision."

They then quickly got up and left the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Court is back in session. I have made a decision as to custody of Jacob Spencer. Are all the parties present?"

"Yes, Your Honor, said both attorney's.

"This was not an easy decision to make. Custody never is. It is clear that there no arrangement to be made in this situation. Neither party is willing to bend and with good reason, so I'm forced to decide who will have primary custody of Jacob," said the judge, who then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Webber has been the sole provider for this child since the day that he was born. Mr. Morgan knew this child existed and chose to remain absent until now."

Jason looked down dejectedly. He was sure he'd lost.

"However, I did believe him when he said that he believed the child would be better off with his mother. I believe he loves his son above all else. However, the danger associated with Mr. Morgan's life style has given me pause, as has Ms. Webber's recent disregard for her son's safety. I believe that both parents love this child. I also believe there is a certain level of danger associated with both of them, but the fact remains that Mrs. Webber chose to put her child in harms way. She chose to blatantly disregard the laws of safety for young children. That is a fact I simply cannot ignore. Children like Jacob die everyday because of selfish acts like this. I do not want to see young Jacob become a statistic. Therefore I am granting custody of the minor child, Jacob Martin Spencer to his father, Jason Morgan."

"No!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jason turned to Sam. "It's over. He's coming home."

Sam gave him a big smile to congratulations.

"Congrats, Jase," said an ecstatic Carly from behind them.

The judge banged his gavel. "Everyone quiet! I'm not finished. Mr. Morgan, you are now Jacob's sole custodial parent. I wish you luck because you will need it."

"Thank you, sir," said Jason.

"Ms. Webber will be allowed to see the boy only when Mr. Morgan is present. I will leave it for you to work out, but if you can't, I will. Now, for the matter of the child known as Cameron Webber-"

"Your Honor, Cameron's custody was never at issue," Alexis interrupted. ` `

"Well, it is now. While Ms. Webber has yet to put her older son at risk, I will not wait around for her to do so. The child will go into foster care," said the judge.

Diane stood up. "Your honor, if I could be heard, I have another suggestion."

"Go ahead," he said.

"I think it would be a shame to separate brothers. My client is fully prepared to take the boy," said Diane.

"Your honor, Jason Morgan has no ties to this child whatsoever," said Alexis.

"Aside from now being the sole custodial parent to his younger brother," she argued.

"Alright both of you sit down," the judge ordered before turning to Jason. "Mr. Morgan, are you willing to take custody of Cameron?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Jason answered.

"You are aware of the responsibilities you would have looking after two young boys, yes?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Jason.

"This is highly unorthodox, but I'm going to grant you custody temporarily. We will reconvene on the issue in six months. Court is adjourned."


	11. Chapter 11

An hour or so later, Jason and Sam anxiously waited in the courthouse for Cameron and Jake to be handed over to them. A social worker was supposed to be coming with them to turn them over to Jason's custody.

"Jason!" Cameron squealing form behind them before running over to him.

"Hey buddy, " Jason said. He gentle hugged the boy before taking Jake from the social worker. He held Jake close for a minute before handing him to Sam, so that he could talk to Cam. "Come here, buddy," he said as he led Cameron over to one of the benches outside the courtroom.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Cam.

Jason sighed. He had no idea what to say. He knew that this was going to hurt Cameron. The boy loved his mother very much. It wasn't fair that he wouldn't be able to see her. "Cameron, you know how your mom put Jake into the car without his seat?"

Cam nodded.

"Well, she wasn't supposed to do that," Jason told him.

"I know. I told her that," he said.

"Do you know what a judge is Cam?" asked Jason.

Cam shook his head.

"It's a person who makes decisions that other people can't make on their own. You see, a judge decided that it would be better for you and your brother if you lived with me instead of your mom," he explained.

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Because your mom made some bad choices and the judge thought it would be better if you guys were with someone who won't make those same mistakes," Jason answered.

"Do we still get to see, Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, your mom is going to get to come see you," said Jason.

"Okay," said Cam.

"Alright, let's go home," said Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Three months Later_

Three months later, Jason and Sam were back in court. The judge was going to determine if Jason should keep custody of Cameron. A lot had changed in the last three months. It had taken awhile, but Cam and Jake were adjusting well. Jake was finally able to tell that Jason was his father. Cam had recently started calling him daddy at well. It helped that neither boy had had any contact with Lucky in the last few months and had very little contact with Elizabeth. It had hurt Cam a lot to not be able to see his mother at first, but in time, he'd adjusted.

Jason and Sam had also gotten much closer. They were now engaged with a plan to marry in a couple of months and they had just found out that they were expecting a baby. There lives were good. They just prayed they'd be able to keep Cameron, who they had come to consider their son

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the judge's voice. "We are here to determine permanent custody of Cameron Webber. Mr. Morgan, please rise."

Jason quickly stood up.

"Mr. Morgan, you have had custody of Cameron for three months. Tell me, how has it been?" asked the judge.

'Well, it hasn't been easy, but he's doing well. He's in school, he has a regular routine, and he's apart of a real family. He still misses his mother, but he's adjusting," Jason explained.

"And how much time does Ms. Webber spend with her children?" he asked.

Jason sighed. "They don't really see her at all anymore. She doesn't come by on her scheduled visits," he said. It was true. The boys were lucky if they saw her once a month. This didn't really upset Jake as much as it did Cam. Cam was older than Jake. He remembered his mother more. Jake was younger and was starting to see Sam as his mother. It was hard for Cam though. He got upset every time she missed a visit. Jason was at the point that he wished that Elizabeth would just stop coming altogether. It would hurt Cam less.

"Is that your choice or hers?" asked the judge.

"Hers, Your Honor," said Jason.

"Do you wish to keep custody of Cameron?" he asked.

"Your Honor, I love Cameron. I love him just as much as I love Jake. As far as I'm concerned, he's my son. He even calls me daddy. He sees me as his father, so yes, I do want permanent custody of Cameron," Jason explained.

"I've seen the report by the social worker. She seems to think that Cameron is doing well with you, so I'm going to grant you permanent custody. Now, the social worker has also made a recommendation as Ms. Webber's visitation. She noted that Ms. Webber misses most of her visitation days and that when she does it upsets young Cameron," said the judge.

"It does, Your Honor," he said. He hoped for Cam's sake that this judge was going to make sure that Elizabeth couldn't do this to him anymore.

"Well, under the circumstances, I feel that it would be in the childrens' best intersts to terminate the parent-child relationship, so I am terminating Ms. Webber's parental rights. Court is adjourned.

"Well, it's over, she can't hurt them anymore," Sam assured Jason.

Jason nodded and walked out of the courtroom with Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nine Months Later_

"One more push, Sam," Dr. Lee said. Sam was in the delivery room giving birth to child. Jason was standing next to her holding her hand.

Sam screamed as she pushed one last time and delivered her baby.

"It's a girl," Dr. Lee said holding up the baby.

"She's beautiful," said Sam.

"Yeah, she is," Jason agreed.

Soon the baby was cleaned off and handed to Sam. "Hello, Emily Sophia Morgan," said Sam.

"She looks just like you," commented Jason.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know."

Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Sam.

The door opened and Carly walked in with Cameron and Jake. "This guy wanted to see Mommy and Daddy and their new baby sister."

"Come here, guys," said Jason.

Cam and Jake rushed over to there father, who lifted Jake on to the bed and pulled Cam into his lap.

"This is your sister, Emily," Sam told them.

"She's little," said Jake.

"Well, you were little when you were a baby too," said Jason.

"When is she coming home, Daddy?" asked Cam.

"In a couple of days," he answered.

"I can't wait," said Cam.

"Me too," Jake chimed in.

Jason smiled at his family. They had a far from perfect life, but they were together and they were a family. That was all that mattered. For the first time in Jason's life, he felt complete. Nothing could take the joy he was now feeling away. He and Sam and two sons and the daughter they'd always wanted. Nothing was better than this. They'd finally found their happy ending.

THE END


End file.
